Friend of Chucky
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: Takes place after Seed of Chucky: Heartbroken and injured after his last encounter with his wife, Tiffany and his son, Glen, Chucky is forced to move in with an old friend of his. Chucky/O.C
1. Chapter 1

Charles Lee Ray, also known as Chucky, The Killer Doll had just finished stitching his body back together in the emergency room of the hospital that Jennifer Tilly had been staying in. He hadn't sewn his left arm back on yet as he was planning to send it to Jennifer Tilly's mansion so he could torture his ex-wife and children without actually being there. He couldn't be there to kill his ex-family in person since he had other matters to attend to. If he were planning on being an evil, haunted, killer doll forever, he would still need a human to do most of the legwork for him and get him to the places he needed to go to. He would need to call an old friend of his, one he could trust and one that wouldn't abandon him like Eddie Cuputo did but who would he call? The doll pondered on this for a moment, before a name finally came to mind.

"Jade! That's it, I'll call Jade!" He exclaimed. Jade was not the same girl Chucky and Tiffany had hitched a ride with back to Jersey but a different person that went by the same name. Jade was Chucky's childhood, best friend from grade school; they use to get into all sorts of trouble together back then, from mischievous pranks, to vandalism but they had parted ways when Chucky had grown older, moved back to his home town and had begun to get into some more serious crimes. Though he didn't keep in touch with her, he still remembered her phone number; he just hoped that she hadn't changed it by now.

He climbed atop of the hospital bed to reach the phone on the bedside table and began to quickly dial her number. Jade would be the perfect partner in crime since she and Chucky were particularly close. He waited nervously for a response as he silently hoped for the best.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered from the other line.

"Hey, is this Jade Starr?" Chucky nervously but hopefully asked into the phone. It had been a long time since he had talked to Jade if this was her that is and it gave him a feeling of shyness for some reason as he could feel his own face heating up from adrenaline.

"Yeah, this is she. Can I ask who's calling?" The woman on the other line replied, confirming her identity. Chucky perked up a bit as a large smile spread across his lips. It was indeed Jade.

"Jade! Hey, it's me, Chucky! Remember me?" Chucky happily replied to Jade's question.

"Chucky?! Carles Lee Ray, Chucky?! Is it really you?! Hey, long time, no see buddy! How've ya been?!" Jade asked excitedly upon finding out that it was her childhood, best friend on the other line.

It had been such a long time since she had seen or heard from him. They use to do all kinds of fun stuff together from switching around the license-plates on people's cars, to stealing alcohol and cigarettes from their parents. They had some crazy but good times together.

"Not good...Ya see? My wife left me and took the kids so now I got nowhere to stay..." Chucky sighed at the memories of the betrayal by his own family. First his parents, then Eddie and now them too?

"Aw man, I'm sorry to hear that...Well, you can come live with me, here in Seattle if you want; I have an extra bedroom in my apartment. It'll be just like old times." Jade offered. It was then Chucky realized that she hadn't seen him in years and that there was no way she possibly could have known that he was trapped inside of the body of a Good Guy Doll now but Jade had always been understanding when it came to him so he wasn't too worried about telling her.

"That'd be great but there's one, more thing I forgot to tell ya 'bout..." Chucky began, hesitant to reveal his true form to her.

"What is it Chuck'?" She asked in slight concern.

"Well, it's just that...Ya see? Somethin' happened to me a while back and I kinda look well...different now...Just promise me ya won't freak out when ya see me..." Chucky explained, on the verge of tears.

"Aw Charles, I don't care about what you look like on the outside; no deformity of any kind is going to make me stop caring about you or change any of the good times we had together..." Jade reassured, easing the doll's anxiety.

"Thanks Jade...I'll be at your apartment tomorrow I promise..." Chucky replied with a soft smile. Out of all the people he had come to know in his lifetime, Jade was the only person, who's word he truly trusted over all the others'.

"No problem Chuck'." Jade responded, before giving Chucky the address to her apartment. Once he had gotten the address, Chucky had snuck out of the hospital and had hitched a ride in the back of someone's pickup-truck to the nearest airport undetected by any other humans. There he snuck into the luggage that was going to Seattle undetected and relaxed as he awaited the arrival to his next destination.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Arrival of Chucky

After the plane had landed, Chucky hitched a ride on the back of several vehicles' bumpers until he had reached the apartment with the address that Jade had given him. He hopped from the car he had currently hitched a ride on and took a deep breath, before nervously scurrying across the street and over to the apartment complex. He took the elevator to Jade's floor then searched for her apartment number until he found it. He took in another deep, nervous breath, before hesitantly knocking on the door with his tiny, plastic fist. In less than a minute, he could hear footsteps approaching the door from the other side as he mentally prepared himself for the worst-case-scenario.

A young woman in her early twenties with long, dark-brown hair with a green streak in it and hazel eyes answered the door. She was wearing a white tank-top, ripped-jeans and black, elevator boots. Chucky recognized her; it was his good, old, friend Jade and she hadn't changed a bit. He on the other hand, had changed a lot. He watched as the woman looked around in confusion, expecting someone taller to be standing on her doorstep before finally deciding to speak up.

"D-Down here..." He timidly announced as Jade looked down at him with wide eyes.

"C-Chucky?" She asked in disbelief at the sight of the scarred-up, one-armed, talking doll standing on her doorstep. Was she dreaming? Was her friend pulling a prank on her? If this was real, how was this possible?

"Please don't freak out..." Chucky begged as he fought back tears. What if Jade didn't accept him? What if she tried to kill him like everyone else did. He watched as Jade kneeled down to his height with a look of concern.

"Charles...Is that really you in there?" She asked as she placed a hand on the shoulder that was still intact.

"I-It is..." He sighed as the tears finally began to fall from his eyes but he lowered his head in shame to hide them from her.

"How did this happen? You're hurt!" She asked, before taking notice to his scars and missing arm. Chucky was relieved that Jade still cared for him but at that particular moment, he had a much, more, urgent issue to deal with.

"Uh, I'll tell ya the whole story later but first, can I use your bathroom? It's been kinda a long trip..." Chucky admitted with a blush of embarrassment and a nervous smile. Jade couldn't help but blush as well, before giggling a bit. He was still the same, old Chucky. Boy had she missed him.

After Chucky had finished up with his bathroom break, he told Jade everything: about Sarah, about Eddie, about Mike, about John, about Andy, about his scars, about Tiffany, about Glen and about his missing left-arm.

"Wow..." Jade was astonished that all of these unusual events had happened to her best friend of all people but she also felt bad for the poor doll after hearing the sadder details of his story.

"Yeah...Now not even my own family wants me anymore..." Chucky sniffled before beginning to cry softly. The truth is, that Chucky had been dealing with this emotional turmoil for quite, some time now. Jade already knew about his abusive, neglective parents leading him down a path of crime but she hadn't heard about the betrayal from the other people that Chucky had encountered.

Chucky really did love Sarah Pierce and when they had, had an affair together, he thought for sure that she loved him too. That's why he killed her husband; so they could be together without people viewing them as nothing more than 'filthy cheaters' but she had begun to resist him since the death of her ex husband. He didn't know what to do; she was pulling away and the only thing he could think to do was to tie her to her bed and live in her house with her, pretending that their relationship would be as it use to be from that point on. He had begun to drive himself insane, living in a loveless, lie of a relationship for months on end and when Sarah had somehow managed to call the police on him, that's when his and Eddie Cuputo's friendship had taken a turn for the worst. Chucky and Eddie use to be inseparable, best friends or at least Chucky thought so until that fateful night when Eddie had left him for dead. It was his fault that Chucky was trapped inside of the body of a doll for life now in the first place.

If Eddie just had have just been there for him like the true friend that he thought he was, then Chucky wouldn't have died that night and he wouldn't have had to resort to transferring his soul into the body of a doll and that's where things had gotten even worse; he had come to his once-trusted Mentor, John, the one who had taught him the transfer spell in the first place for help and John went against him and betrayed him. Then there was Tiffany. Tiffany claimed night and day that she loved Chucky and that she wanted to marry him but Chucky heard what she had said about him that night, before she had betrayed him and had attempted to kill him; that she wished that she could 'get with the real Good Guys'. This cut Chucky worse than the knife that she had stabbed him with and it had cut him deep. Then she had to go and leave him just because he wanted to stay a doll. It's not like he would have made her stay a doll too; she could have still become Jennifer Tilly and live the life of a Movie Star if she wanted to, he just didn't want to become human, they could have still stayed together despite this though and last but not least, there was his own son Glen.

He was chopped into pieces and almost killed by his own son but luckily, Chucky's doll body had allowed him to become immortal as his soul had become attached to the doll body. The body of this particular Good Guy Doll had now become the permanent home for his soul and his permanent body but he hated being alone, he hated not having anyone to love him or comfort him when he was beginning to feel alone or emotional about his past, he hated knowing that nobody wanted him around because of what he was and most importantly, he hated being killed in the most brutally, painful ways constantly. He had lost everything all because of his poor judgement on Sarah.

"I-I don't wanna die again..." He sobbed as Jade pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Shhh...There, there...I know...I won't let you get hurt again...I promise...

You're safe here..." Jade promised. Chucky buried his face into her shoulder and just cried as she stroked his soft, red hair gently. She just let him cry on her shoulder until he was feeling better and had no more tears left to cry out.

"There we go...all better?" Jade asked softly in concern once the doll had stopped crying.

"I-I think so..." Chucky sniffled as he wiped the last of his tears away.

"Aw cheer up Chuck'; I'll order us a pizza and we'll find a good late-night, horror flick to watch okay?" She offered, in hopes of cheering the doll up.

"Okay..." Chucky sulked.

"In fact, I'll give you a makeover, have you feeling like a brand, new doll." Jade grinned excitedly.

"M-Makeover?" Chucky squeaked in confusion. That could mean anything. Jade then left her apartment briefly to find a doll that she had seen her neighbor's daughter discard. She picked up the doll and carried it back to her apartment.

She then removed the doll's arm and popped it into Chucky's socket. Chucky gasped lightly in pain but once it was popped in, he began to move the elbow and fingers of his new, left arm in amazement. Jade then had Chucky remove his old, tattered garments and provided him with a dish towel to wrap around his waste, in order to hide his genitaila. She then began to sew up his rainbow sweater and overalls, before tossing them both into her washing machine to clean off the blood and dirt. Jade then melted the plastic of the doll she had stolen from the neighbor's daughter in one of her pots on her stove then had begun applying the melted plastic to Chucky's scars to cover them up. While Chucky's plastic was drying and his cloths were washing, he and Jade had relaxed on the couch while reminiscing about old times.

They then had ordered a pizza and watched a horror movie together while eating it and enjoying a few beers from Jade's fridge, before falling asleep on the couch together.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Just Like Old Times

When Chucky had awoken the next day, he noticed that he was wearing his now clean and fixed-up Good Guy attire. Did Jade dress him while he was sleeping? Chucky blushed at the thought as he couldn't help but feel somewhat violated. He sat upright stretching and yawning before giving his plastic back a gentle scratch.

"Jade?" He called out as he looked around for his brunette companion. Once called upon, Jade stepped out of the kitchen, wearing a leather jacket with a white, low-cut tank-top underneath, black, skinny-jeans, ripped at the knees and biker boots.

"Morning Chucky." She greeted with a smile as she straightened the lapel of her jacket.

"Mornin'..." Chucky greeted groggily with a yawn as he stood up and hopped down from the couch.

"Goin' somewhere?" He asked as he noticed the large, dark-green, leather purse in Jade's hand.

"Actually, I thought it would be fun if we you know? Hung out today, just like old times. I even got a purse big enough so you could fit inside. You know, so no one will notice the haunted doll walking around?" She explained with a light chuckle.

"Heh-heh...Right..." Chucky agreed with a nervous chuckle. He couldn't help but feel a bit insulted by that remark but he couldn't deny that people would most likely panic if they saw him.

"Well Jade, that sounds like a great idea." Chucky agreed to the idea as Jade gently picked him up and placed him into her oversized purse.

"That's the spirit Chuck'! Let's start by getting us both some breakfast." Jade grinned as she was glad to see that her friend was feeling much better than he had been feeling the night before. So the two friends started out their day by grabbing a few breakfast sandwiches and a few cups of coffee from the Starbucks drive through before heading downtown to wreak havoc on the residence of Seattle. The two spent the whole day scaring people, vandalizing property and switching the license plates around on cars.

Chucky was having a great day with Jade. It was just like old times. He mentally kicked himself for losing touch with her for all those years now.

"Chucky, get down quick!" Jade whispered as she pointed to a group of some, rather, shady-looking individuals approaching them. Chucky didn't hesitate to duck down into Jade's purse as the group approached them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Jade greeted the group that only consisted of men, seeming to know them all.

"Me and the guys were headin' down to the beach for a party. Wanna join us?" The man with the spiky, black hair and sunglasses, who seemed to be the leader of the group offered.

"Gee, you know? I'd love to but I'm kinda busy at the moment..." Jade stammered nervously.

"Jade...I gotta go to the bathroom...Real, real bad..." Chucky whispered to Jade but she shushed him in return.

"Whatcha got in that bag baby doll?" The man with the black, spiky hair asked as he reached out for it.

"Nothing!" Jade growled protectively as she held her purse as far away from him as her arm could reach but Jade was unaware that one of the other guys of the group had snatched her bag from her and had tossed it to the leader.

"Hey!" She gasped upon realizing what had happened as the leader caught the bag. The second he opened it however, he was greeted by Chucky poking the tip of his knife into the soft flesh of his nose threateningly.

"Go ahead punk...Make my day..." He smirked sinisterly with a snicker as the other three guys of the group watched in amazement.

"Whoa, a possessed doll...Totally wicked!" The man with the long, blonde, messy hair grinned at the sight of Chucky.

"Jade, where'd you find him?" The tan-skinned man with the scruffy, black hair asked in excitement.

"H-He's an old friend of mine..." Jade explained nervously.

"He should totally like, hang out with us..." The pale-skinned man with the long, black hair with dark-red streaks in it and several face piercings offered.

"O-Only if Chucky's okay with it..." Jade growled.

"Eh...Why not?" Chucky shrugged, provoking cheers from the other guys. Jade couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. Her group of friends accepted him for who and what he was and now they could all hang out at the beach together.

"Well then, since you guys seem to like each other, now would be a good time to introduce everyone. Chucky? These are my friends: Lorenzo, Skuz, Crimson and my boyfriend Terk." Jade introduced as she pointed to the tan-skinned man, the blonde-haired man, the pale-skinned man with the piercings and the spiky-haired leader in the order she had addressed their names.

"Guys? This is Charles Lee Ray." She then introduced the doll to them.

"But if ya know what's good for ya, you'll call me Chucky..." Chucky added, holding up his knife threateningly for emphasis. For some reason, he didn't like this Terk guy but he couldn't quite place his finger on the reason why. He decided to just ignore the feelings of hatred for the guy and try to have a good time with Jade and her friends.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. On A Hot, Summer Night

After Chucky was well acquainted with Jade's friends and boyfriend, the gang hopped into the tailgate of Terk's rusty, green, pickup truck and headed over to the beach but before they got there, they stopped at a nearby bar on the way to pick up a few beers for their beach party. Terk, Jade, Chucky and Crimson all waited in the truck while Skuz and Lorenzo headed inside to pick up the drinks. After twenty, whole minutes, the two had finally returned with a case full of beer, looking pretty beat up. The two also wreaked of cigarette smoke.

"Ugh! Why do you two numb-nuts smell like a cigarette's ass?!" Chucky complained with a few coughs.

"Ya think?! Those guys in there smoke like, twelve packs a day and that's times thirty!" Lorenzo complained with a look of disbelief at Chucky's lack of knowledge on this issue.

"Ugh! That bar was so hot inside, now I have pit stains!" Skuz complained, earning a groan of disgust from both Jade and Chucky. Terk only snickered at his friends' dilemma before continuing on his way to the beach. Once the gang had arrived at the beach, they set off a few fireworks and Roman Candles while enjoying a few beers then Jade's friends decided to set up their band equipment and enjoy some karaoke.

They mostly just sang old songs while adding their own lyrics.

"C-C-Cigarettes! C-C-C-Cigarettes!" Terk, Crimson and Skuz started out by singing in the background while Lorenzo sang lead.

"Oh Terk my friend, you sent us into a bar...that wreaked of cigarette smoke...DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Lorenzo sang, ending his song by Heavy-Metal screaming the last lyrics.

"Skuz the filthy dirtbag, had stinky, sweaty, smelly pits and if you ever smelled them, you would even say they're gross!" Lorenzo, Terk and Crimson all sang the next song in unison to poke fun at Skuz, who was glaring at them in disapproval.

"What should we sing next?" Lorenzo asked curiously.

"Oo! Let's sing a classic!" Skuz suggested.

"Ah, shut up armpit! You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout!" Lorenzo snapped.

"You shut up cigarette-breath!" Skuz retorted before the two began to wrestle with each other.

"Hey, hey guys chill. Skuz is right, I'd dig hearin' a classic right about now." Terk announced as his sunglasses flashed in the moonlight.

"Why don't you sing this time Chucky?" Jade suggested with a smile.

"Who me? I dunno...It's been a while since I've sang..." Chucky hesitated with a small blush as he rubbed his arm nervously.

"C'mon, it'll be fun; we can sing a duet together." Jade offered with a small wink as Terk's eye twitched from annoyance and jealousy from behind his sunglasses.

"Great...A classic duet...I'll start..." Terk growled as he picked up a microphone. He was jealous of a doll? Like his Jade would really leave a man like him for a hunk of plastic with hair but it still bothered him though.

"On a hot, Summer night, would you offer your throat, to the wolf with the red roses?!" Terk screamed into the microphone, pointing to Jade as she picked up her microphone as well.

"Will he offer me his mouth?" Jade asked into her microphone.

"Yes..." Terk replied.

"Will he offer me his teeth?" She asked again.

"yes!" He replied in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Will he offer me his jaws?" She asked yet again.

"Yes!" He replied once again in annoyance.

"Will he offer me his hunger?" She asked again.

"Yes!" He replied again in pure annoyance.

"Again, will he offer me his hunger?" She asked once again.

"Yes!" He shouted back.

"And will he starve without me?" She asked playfully.

"Yes..." He sighed.

"Then does he love me?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes..." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes..." She repeated in a soft, somber whisper as the last question she had asked him was a serious question from her heart and she did not like the way that he had just brushed it off like it was nothing.

"ON A HOT, SUMMER NIGHT! Would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" Terk asked into the microphone one, final time.

"Yes..." Jade replied solemnly as Terk paused for a few moments before finally speaking up again.

"I bet you say that to all the boys..." Terk scoffed before shooting the confused Chucky a glare. Skuz started out by playing the drums while Crimson played a keytar.

"Da-da-da-da! Da-da! Da-da-da-da! Da-da!" Lorenzo sang back up for Chucky as the redheaded doll sang lead.

"It was a hot, Summer night and the beach was burnin'. There was fog crawlin' over the sand. When I listen to your heart, I hear the whole world turnin', I see the shootin' stars fallin' through your tremblin' hands." Chucky sang in an incredible voice as the fireworks went off behind him as if on cue. Jade was mesmerized and Terk was dumbfounded by the sound of the doll's voice. How could such an amazing voice come from such a tiny doll?

"And you were lickin' your lips and you're lipstick's shinin'. I was dyin' to lean in for a taste and we were lyin' together in a silver linin' by the light of the moon and now there's not another moment, not another moment, not another moment to waste! Oh well, ya hold me so close and my knees grow weak and my soul is risin' right above the ground. I'm tryin' to speak but no matter what I do I just can't seem, to make any sound." He continued, pausing for a bit, allowing Skuz to do a quick but soft drum solo.

"And then ya took the words right out of my mouth, must've been while you were kissin' me-e...Ya took the words right out of my mouth, 'cause I swear it's true, I was just about to say 'I love you.'" Chucky and Jade sang in unison as they made deep, emotional, eye contact with each other.

"Love you!" Crimson, Lorenzo and Skuz all cheered in unison as Terk watched on in jealously. He would make that little doll rue the day that he ever met his beloved Jade.

"And then ya took the words right out of my mouth, it must've been while you were kissin' me-e...Ya took the words right out of my mouth, 'cause I swear it's true, I was just about to say 'I love you.' Love you!" Everyone except for Terk sang in unison while clapping their hands to the rhythm of the song. Terk smirked to himself as he got a brilliantly, devilish idea. They were going to set off a few more fireworks later and he knew for a fact that the doll would not be fireproof.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Sparks Fly

Once the Karaoke was over and done with, Terk had suggested that they set off a few more fireworks and Roman candles. Everyone excitedly agreed to this but they were unaware that Terk had stabbed holes in each one of the left-over fireworks with his pocketknife so that they would be more likely to explode. He then convinced Chucky to set the rest of them off and handed over his lighter to the doll. Chucky agreed to this, still not knowing that Terk was attempting to sabotage him as he lit one of the Roman candles. The fuse lit and went into the candle but it never shot up into the air or even exploded.

"Huh?" Chucky asked in confusion as he mentally questioned if he had gotten stuck with a dud. How embarrassing. Terk on the other hand was nervous that all of the explosive powder had leaked from the candle. How was he going to be rid of this talking doll now? There were still other explosives left over, he remembered, hoping that the rest of them weren't duds now.

"Step aside, let me see what's wrong with it..." Skuz ordered as he gently shoved Chucky aside. He then grabbed ahold of the Roman candle and it exploded in his hand, cutting his hand and leaving third degree burns all over it. Skuz screamed in pain as Lorenzo pointed and laughed at him. Terk grumbled underneath his breath a bit as he was hoping that Chucky would have been the one that it exploded near.

"Here, let me try another one." Chucky offered as he set up another firework while Jade bandaged up Skuz's hand. He lit the firework and it only shot a few inches into the air before landing back down onto the sand.

"Oh crap..." Chucky gasped as he began running away from the firework.

"Oh crap!" He cried out again once it had exploded, sending several, neon-green sparks flying toward him and the others. He leapt out of the way just in time as the others were forced to jump over the sparks.

"Chuck', what is with you man?" Skuz questioned, giving Terk another devilish idea.

"Look! Somebody stabbed all of the remaining fireworks with a knife! I bet it was Chucky! The dude's a serial killer; I bet he was tryin' to kill us all!" Terk accused as everyone turned to glare at Chucky disapprovingly.

If Terk couldn't destroy the doll, then he was sure as heck going to destroy his reputation.

"Chucky, is this true?" Jade asked sternly.

"What?! No! We're best friends Jade; ya know I'd never try to hurt ya or anyone ya cared about." Chucky reassured.

"Oh yeah? Then why'd ya kill your ex girlfriend's mother?" Terk asked as he pulled up the news paper article on his phone and tossed it by Jade, Lorenzo, Crimson and Skuz's feet. The gang gasped in shock and horror before glaring at Chucky menacingly once again.

"She was askin' for it!" Chucky defended.

"Chucky, how could you?" Jade asked, narrowing her eyes at the doll.

"Jade, c'mon; ya know I wouldn't do this to ya. Ya believe me; don'tcha?" Chucky begged again.

"I don't know..." Jade replied suspiciously.

"Fine...You're a bitch Jade!" Chucky narrowed his eyes before yelling at her, causing her to gasp in surprise.

"You're just like Tiffany! I expected a lot of people not to trust me but I never thought any of 'em would be you..." Chucky spat before running off in the opposite direction.

"Chucky?! Chucky, wait!" Jade called out to him, beginning to regret accusing her best friend of such a thing.

"Ah, forget about him babe." Terk reassured as he placed an arm around his girlfriend but Jade just shoved him away, seeing right through his tricks as she ran off in the opposite direction that her friend had ran off in.

"We'll help ya look for him Jade..." Lorenzo offered as both he and Skuz shot Terk a disapproving glare before following Jade.

"Dude...Not cool..." Crimson added before following the others, leaving Terk to seethe. The group of friends began searching the whole, entire beach for the doll.

"This is hopeless...We'll never find him..." Crimson sighed as he searched through the plants.

"Jeez, for a stuby-legged, little midget, the little guy sure can run fast..." Lorenzo added as he searched through a sea turtle tunnel.

"Come on guys, don't give up yet..." Jade begged as she searched underneath the dock. It was then, that she noticed Chucky sitting at the very edge of the dock, sulking with his knees pulled tightly to his chest.

"Chucky!" She called out as she quickly climbed atop of the dock.

"Leave me alone!" Chucky shouted before leaping off of the dock and onto a drainage pipe. He then ran along the drainage pipe and hopped onto a nearby buoy before using his knife to cut the rope and allowing the buoy he was on to begin drifting out to sea.

"Chucky, what if you're not waterproof?! You'll fall apart out there!" Jade panicked.

"Good! That's what everyone wants anyway!" Chucky snapped as Jade leapt onto the drainage pipe to catch up to him but she slipped and fell into the ocean.

"Jade!" Chucky called out in concern once Jade had fallen into the water but once he saw her resurface, he ducked back behind the buoy. Jade then swam over to him with a look of determination and grabbed ahold of the edge of the buoy.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized as Chucky remained silent for a few moments he then playfully splashed some of the salt water into Jade's face with a playful chuckle.

"Don't ever hurt me like that again..." He ordered, delivering a playful punch to her shoulder.

"I promise..." Jade promised with a gentle smile before taking the doll into her arms and carrying him back to shore.

"Did ya find him?" Skuz asked once he saw Jade carrying the doll, who was clinging to her for dear life.

"Obviously she found him numb-nuts!" Lorenzo replied before punching Skuz's shoulder.

"Let's celebrate with a few beers..." Crimson nonchalantly suggested as the others happily agreed to this. So, the group of friends kicked back and drank beer until they had all passed out. All except for Chucky and Jade that is. Jade was laying on the ground, heavily intoxicated and about ready to pass out when she noticed that her little, doll friend had just climbed on top of her.

He was heavily intoxicated as well and the straps to his overalls were undone.

"Hi, I'm Chucky...Wanna play?" The doll flirted as Jade smirked up at him drunkly.

"Sure..." She agreed as the doll kissed her on the lips gently but rather passionately. The two then made sweet, passionate love underneath the moonlight before passing out, cuddling each other.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. A Night To Dismember

Chucky and Jade awoke early the next morning to the gentile sound of the ocean waves and the sight of the beautiful sunrise as they laid peacefully on the soft, warm sand. Their peace was short-lived however, once they realized that they were cuddling each other and that they were both naked. The two both let out an equally, high-pitched scream as they covered their private-parts with their hands. Their hearts were pounding in their chests. Did they just do what they think they just did?

"Well, well, welly, welly, well...So this is what I find?" Terk scowled as he stood over his soon-to-be, ex girlfriend and her short, plastic friend. A bright-red blush of humiliation began to spread across Jade's countenance as Chucky glared up at Terk menacingly.

"Did you guys have fun last night?" He asked disapprovingly. It was then that Chucky's knife was suddenly stabbed into his jugular vein, causing him to cough and gasp for air. Jade appeared appalled by her own actions as she had been the one to grab her best friend's knife from his discarded, overall pocket and had used it to stab her ex boyfriend in the throat. She didn't mean to kill him, she was just so humiliated that she had been caught cheating on him that she panicked as she watched the life fade from Terk's eyes before he collapsed to the ground.

"J-Jade..." Chucky began softly as Jade screamed at the top of her lungs, awakening the others.

"Terk!" Lorenzo gasped as he rushed to his best friend's aid.

"What happened man?!" Skuz shouted, on the verge of tears as he began shaking Terk profusely, in an attempt to revive him.

"Death is such sweet sorrow..." Crimson stated nonchalantly and Lorenzo and Skuz began crying. Jade was beginning to panic again; Chucky knew that he needed to do something.

"Apparently, me and Jade did the nasty while we were drunk and Terk couldn't take it so he killed himself with MY knife...Poor fool..." Chucky lied as he shook his head in disapproval at Terk's false actions. Jade gave Chucky a look of surprise as the talking doll winked at her in response. So a hearse was called and Terk's body was taken to the nearest funeral home. Chucky and Jade paid their respects and offered emotional support to Crimson, Lorenzo and Skuz before returning back to Jade's apartment to cope with what had just happened.

"Why did you lie for me?" Jade asked barely above whisper as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"Because you're my buddy and I'll always have your back...kinda like how i wish that Eddie Caputo hada had my back when I was still human..." Chucky admitted with a sad sigh but he was a serial killer, he killed for fun and Jade was innocent; she had her whole life ahead of her. was she really so innocent though? Chucky needed to know.

"How did it feel?" He piped up after an awkward moment of silence.

"How did what feel?" She asked quietly, in slight confusion.

"How did it feel...to kill him?" He continued. Another awkward moment of silence passed that seemed to go on for hours before Jade finally replied again.

"It felt...kinda nice...especially after everything he's done to me...all the cheating...all the verbal abuse...I feel kinda...free now..." Jade admitted as a small smile began to spread over her lips.

"But how did it feel to just kill...Ya know? Just in general?" Chucky asked curiously.

"Well, in all honesty...it was kinda fun; I've never felt such a rush like that before..." She replied as excitement began to rise up within her voice.

"Would ya ever wanna do it again?" Chucky asked with a sly smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" Jade asked before smirking back playfully. The two then packed up all of their belongings into Jade's car before making a trip to New Jersey.

"Woo-hoo! This is gonna be so epic!" Jade cheered as she drove Chucky back toward his former home. Once they had reached their destination, they checked into a motel before heading out to the retired detective: Mike Norris' house. Mike Norris was now seventy-six years old as he rested comfortably in his recliner, watching the late-night news when there was a sudden knock at his door.

Mike stood up from his recliner with minor difficulty, due to his age before shuffling his way over to the front door and answering it to Jade.

"Excuse me sir but is there a Detective Mike Norris here?" She asked casually.

"This is he; retired detective actually..." Mike corrected as Chucky snuck into his home through the open door while Jade was keeping him distracted.

"What can I do ya for?" He asked before crying out in pain once Chucky had used his knife to slice through all of the varicose veins on his right leg. Blood spurted out from Mike's leg as the elderly man collapsed to the floor, clutching his bleeding leg in pain and agony. He was the horrified to see his former, arch nemesis: Chucky standing over him menacingly.

"Hidey-ho Mikey! Remember me?!" Chucky snickered as he held up his knife threateningly with his infamous, high-pitched cackle. Mike let out another scream before turning to look up at Jade, who had just taken his statue of a naked woman from the side table next to his front door.

"You filthy pig you..." Jade growled lowly before beginning to brutally beat Mike's face in with the statue until she had completely shattered both the statue and his skull. Chucky then finished him off by stabbing his knife into Mike's heart.

"How does it feel to be killed asshole?!" He growled, followed by another cackle.

"Ya know? Even though you're not a human anymore, I think you're kinda cute..." Jade admitted sheepishly with a small blush and she meant it too. Chucky was pretty attractive for a doll with his soft, red hair and his beautiful, blue eyes plus Jade had always secretly had a crush on him when they were children.

"Ya think I'm cute? Me?" Chucky asked with a light blush as Jade kneeled down to his height.

"I really do..." She smiled before gently caressing Chucky's cheeks and kissing him on the lips gently but passionately. The Killer Doll appeared surprised at first but then he slowly closed his eyes and began to kiss her back just as passionately.

Meanwhile, back in Hollywood, Tiffany, who was currently inhabiting Jennifer Tilly's body had just finished using the severed arm that Chucky had sent to them for unspeakable things before heading out to check on her children.

"I wonder why your father hadn't come home yet..." She pondered as she entered the living room where her children: Glen and Glenda were.

"Ya dumped him! Remember?!" Glenda hissed angrily as she clearly missed her father.

"Well, he's always came back before; I'm sure he'll come back sooner or later..." Tiffany explained.

"Are ya sure about that mum?" Glen asked timidly as he watched a news report on their flatscreen T.V.

"Chucky The Killer Doll is back and this time he has a new accomplice!" The news reporter announced as a picture of Chucky and Jade running out of Mike's house that was caught on film by a bystander flashed across the screen. Tiffany's eye twitched at the sight of her husband with another woman before she shrieked in rage at the top of her lungs.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. I Don't Want That For You

"Aw man, that was awesome!" Chucky cheered as he plopped his tiny, plastic frame onto the bed that he and Jade shared in their motel room.

"It sure was! I've never felt so alive!" Jade snickered as she retrieved two beer cans from the room's minnie-fridge and handed one of them to Chucky before taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"To us!" The new couple cheered in unison before clanking their cans together. Just as they both opened their cans to take a sip of their alcoholic beverages, there was a loud, harsh knock at the door that startled the two out of their thoughts. The two exchanged glances before grabbing their respective knives from their pockets and cautiously heading over to the door. Their plan was for Jade to attack the offender from the top if it were a Police Officer or some other suspicious individual and Chucky would attack this person from the bottom. As soon as Jade had flung the door open, Chucky was met face to face with the doll that Tiffany once inhabited as he let out a shrill shriek of terror and fell backwards into Jade's legs.

Tiffany treated him horribly and it would be anyone's worst nightmare to see an ex lover that caused them so much pain in the past to be standing face to face with them. However, the empty, doll-husk had been given to Glenda as a first birthday present when she was born once Tiffany had left it as Glenda stood on the other side of the door, grinning excitedly at her father.

"Daddy!" Glenda exclaimed happily as she dropped her doll and rushed over to Chucky. She then dropped to her knees so she would be at his height and embraced him in a tight, loving, bear-hug.

"Glenda?!" Chucky gasped in surprise as Jade watched them in utter confusion. She then turned to see Tiffany standing on the doorstep with an evil smirk as Glen fearfully hid behind her.

"Tiffany...!" Chucky growled with pure hatred in his voice and fire in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" Jade snarled protectively once she remembered who Tiffany was from Chucky's horror stories about her.

"I'm here to take back what's rightfully mine..." Tiffany replied before glancing over Jade's shoulder to make eye contact with her ex husband, who was glaring at her with a hateful, death-glare.

"Come on Chucky; let's go home!" She called out but Chucky wiggled free from Glenda's grasp and stood by Jade.

"I'm not goin' home with ya Tiff'; I'm with Jade now and I'm actually happy with her!" Chucky stood his ground.

"Aw come on sweet-face..." Tiffany began, only to be cut off by Jade shoving her roughly and nearly causing her to fall over the rail of the motel's balcony.

"He said he doesn't wanna go with you!" Jade growled as she came to Chucky's defense. Once Tiffany caught and regained her balance, she smirked once again before retrieving a familiar item that once belonged to Chucky from her purse: Chucky's originally severed arm.

"Oh sweet-face? I have somethin' that belongs to ya...I kept it ever since ya sent it to my house..." She attempted to flirt but was caught off guard when the severed arm poked her in both eyes then slapped her across the face. Though Chucky had a new appendage in place of his former arm, he still had full control over his original, severed arm as Tiffany dropped the arm that had just assaulted her on the ground.

"Idiot! I sent my arm to your crappy mansion to kill ya all!" Chucky snapped as the severed arm used it's fingers to crawl over to them like a spider then up Jade's leg, all the way up to her shoulder before wrapping itself around the back of Jade's neck as the couple smirked at Tiffany sadistically. Glenda was somewhat hurt by her father's remark. Did he send his arm to kill her too?

"Fine! You can have him because I'll tell ya, bein' married to Chucky's no walk in the park!" Tiffany began as Chucky narrowed his eyes at her menacingly.

"After I fixed him up, he killed me and forced me into a doll body so he could make me his little, doll bride and then I got burned by a couple he was tryin' to kill because of him and then he beat me to death with a shovel in the cemetery and stabbed me and before I became Jennifer Tilly, he hit me in the head with an axe! He was a danger to me and his family and now he's your problem! Come on kids!" Tiffany ordered but then she stopped once she noticed her daughter standing close by Jade and her father with a defiant glare.

"Glenda, come on! Now! Let's go!" She ordered again.

"No! I wanna stay with my daddy!" Glenda argued.

"Fine but don't come cryin' to me once you're burned, lacerated or shot!" Tiffany snapped before finally taking her leave with Glen.

"Ugh! I can't believe the nerve of that skank!" Jade spat when she noticed that her new boyfriend seemed to be frozen up in a state of shock and realization. Tiffany's words may have had no effect on Jade but they took a major toll on Chucky's emotions as he now feared for Jade's safety since he actually cared about her and she wasn't just some whore he was banging like Tiffany was. What if Jade had gotten hurt or even worse; killed because of him?

"Hey Chuck', you okay dude?" Jade asked in slight concern, snapping Chucky out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine...Just a bit hungry, that's all..." He lied to cover up his true feelings.

"Oh, well, how about I order us a pizza?" Jade offered with a small, warm smile.

"Nah, I'm more in the mood for Chinese..." Chucky lied as this was a part of his plan to get her out of the motel room for a while. Jade was confused by this as Chucky loved pizza and would often jump at the idea of ordering some but she didn't question him because she too could go for some Chinese food at the moment.

"Okay Chuck', Chinese comin' right up!" She grinned before grabbing her keys and purse and leaving the motel to go get the Chinese food. Chucky let out a solemn sigh before plopping back down onto the bed.

"What's wrong daddy?" Glenda asked in concern as she took a seat on the bed next to her father. Chucky didn't reply as he grabbed a notepad and a pen from the nightstand's drawer and began to write out a goodbye note to Jade on it.

"John used to tell me my lifestyle's dangerous. I guess I didn't believe him until now. Tiff' used to be so apprehensive, until she started freakin' out. What do I do? I don't want that for you..." Chucky sang the words he was writing down on the paper as he wrote them softly before he was interrupted by the motel's phone's childish ringtone as it rang throughout the room.

He and Glenda stared at the ringing phone awkwardly until it stopped ringing before Chucky continued to solemnly write and sing his letter.

"John used to tell me that life is precious, on The Planet Earth, and that means you and I have to protect you. What if somehow you get hurt? What do I do? I don't want that for you..." Chucky continued as memories of his and Jade's childhood flashed through his mind. He smiled gently at the memories as his eyes began to fill up with tears before the phone began to ring again.

"Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo..." Chucky hummed along gently with the phone's ridiculous ringtone before continuing his note.

"What am I gonna tell ya?! You're better off not knowin' the trouble I'm in. I don't want ya to worry, about what I've just seen, about where I've just been. You don't have to be a part of this! I don't think I wan't ya to be...

Ya don't need this, ya don't need me...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo...Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo" Chucky hummed as the memories of him being shot as a human, falling onto the skeletal remains of his human body at the cemetery, Tiffany getting kicked into an oven and being burned alive, him being pushed out of a moving, car window while firing his pistol repeatedly, him watching Andy and Desilva make out with a sympathetic look before pounding the tree next to him angrily, him standing at the bottom of the stairs, listening to Joanne sing and him doing his Voodoo chant over Jesse's body at the cemetery all flashed through his mind until he was startled out of his thoughts by the phone ringing once again.

He clutched his chest to calm his rapidly-beating heart before standing up on the bed and waddling over to the phone. He watched it ring for a little while longer before picking it up and hanging it back up again. He then thought for a few moments before picking the phone back up with a look of determination and beginning to call somebody. Meanwhile, Jade cursed under her breath as she angrily hung up her cellphone. She was already at The Chinese Restaurant and she had forgotten to ask Chucky what he wanted. To make matters worse, she didn't even know if she were dialing the right number to their motel room's phone.

She would just order everything on the menu as she made a mental note to herself to buy a cellphone for Chucky tomorrow. She opened the car door and was about to get out but she halted her actions when she noticed Glenda's Tiffany doll sitting in the passenger's seat, next to her. She picked it up as she mentally questioned how it got into the car with her but then decided that she would put the ugly thing where it rightfully belonged: into the dumpster with all of the rotten sea food. She made her way over to the back of the building and tossed the doll into the smelly dumpster when her throat was suddenly slit by none-other than Tiffany herself. Jade coughed and gasped for air as she fell forward into the dumpster, on top of the Tiffany doll as human Tiffany began to laugh maniacally.

Tiffany's laughter was interrupted however, by Chucky calling her cellphone.

"Hello?" She quickly answered her phone, preparing for the conversation to go either way.

"Listen Tiff', I changed my mind; I want ya to come and get me as soon as ya can..." Chucky sighed as he was giving himself up to Tiffany to protect Jade from his harmful lifestyle as he was unaware of what Tiffany had just done to Jade.

"I'm on my way sweet-face..." Tiffany grinned before hanging the phone back up.

"C'est la vie..." Tiffany chuckled darkly as she smirked back at the dumpster before heading back over to her Limousine to pick up Chucky. Jade coughed and gasped for air as she choked on her own blood while she pulled herself upright, into a sitting position. She then placed a bloody hand on the Tiffany-doll's forehead while the blood dripped from her neck and onto the doll's face.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. One Jaded Ending

It had been a few days since Chucky had last seen Jade. In that time, he had been living with Tiffany and his two children: Glen and Glenda again, in Jennifer Tilly's mansion. Life felt pretty strange to him with his whole family aside from him being human but Chucky was at least glad to have his family back. At lest, that's what he told himself; Chucky didn't love Tiffany, he loved Jade but staying with her would be too dangerous for his new girlfriend. Chucky would rather not see Jade get hurt because of him; he had a lot less to lose with Tiffany getting hurt or killed since he never really cared for her that much and it's not like Tiffany really cared for him either. Tiffany was a trader and a liar, who was just using Chucky but with Chucky having more important things to do than care about someone else's life; it made his job as a serial killer a lot easier.

He had just gotten done killing his ex girlfriend: Sarah, another girl that had betrayed him and her family as it was all Sarah's fault that Chucky had been shot to death by Detective Mike Norris in the first place. Sarah's death was one last burden he had finally gotten off of his chest and he could care less about what happened to her daughter: Nica but something Nica had said to him had really gotten to him. He needed to kill his old nemesis: Andy after everything he had done to him so once Tiffany had picked him up from the courthouse, he instructed her to find out where Andy lived and mail him to his house. It seemed like forever before the doll was finally able to reach Andy's house as he listened to the conversation that the now adult Andy was having with his mother over the phone. He sounded so old, that Chucky was having a hard time believing that this man was the same six-year-old boy that he had tried to possess.

He mentally questioned himself on how long had it been since he last saw Andy before using his knife to free himself from the package that he was currently incased in. He was surprised and utterly horrified however, to see Andy pointing a rifle at his face once he poked his head out of the box as he let out a small, startled gasp.

"Play with this..." Andy growled as he cocked the rifle.

"Andy!" Chucky gasped as Andy fired his rifle. He thankfully missed and shot the picture of Disilva on his dresser when Chucky had ducked and rolled forward out of the box and off of the table, however. Chucky ran out of the room, dodging several bullets in the process as Andy had shot at him continuously. He wasn't expecting Andy to be so prepared.

Why did he let Nica talk him into this? He had already destroyed Andy's childhood; why did he need to die too? Chucky decided to let Andy live with his past pain instead of putting him out of his misery as he desperately ran over to the front door. He hopped up, in an attempt to reach the doorknob to let himself out but was unable to do so as he just fell flat on his rear.

"I see you, you little pudge!" He heard Andy yell, before letting out a shrill scream as Andy had shot at him and just barely missed. Chucky knew that he needed to do something before Andy got too close as he got up and took off running down the hallway.

"Show yourself!" He heard Andy shout as he quickly ducked into the hallway closet. He couldn't believe it; Andy was going to kill him again and there was nothing he could to about it. For the first time since he was a child, Chucky felt legitimately scared. He didn't want to die again; it hurt too much.

He waited until Andy had completely walked past the door, before sneaking out of the closet with a small shred of hope as he quickly scurried back upstairs, panting heavily from both fear and exhaustion. He pushed Andy's computer chair over to the phone on Andy's desk, before climbing atop of it, picking up the phone and dialing the number to Jennifer Tilly's mansion.

"C'mon! C'mon! Pick up ya stupid slut!" Chucky begged desperately, before cursing under his breath and hurling the phone off of the desk once Tiffany failed to answer the phone. Now what was he going to do?

"There you are..." Andy grinned menacingly as he slowly entered the room with his rifle pointed at the helpless doll. Chucky swallowed hard as he now knew that he was cornered. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared to die once again when he heard a few familiar clicks coming from Andy's rifle. Andy swore under his breath once he realized that he was out of bullets as Chucky let out a war cry and pushed against the desk roughly to launch the wheeled computer chair that he was currently standing on in Andy's general direction.

Andy didn't have much time to react, before he was rammed into the wall by his own computer chair by his old, childhood nemesis, causing him to fall to the floor and drop his empty rifle. Now was Chucky's chance as he lunged at Andy with his knife but Andy had kicked him, sending him flying into the wall. Andy quickly scrambled to get back up to his feat as he grabbed his rifle and quickly made his way back downstairs, where he knew more ammunition for his rifle would be. He stopped however, when Tiffany's doll had leapt from the banister of his staircase and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall face-first into his hallway mirror, shattering it and cutting up his face.

Andy looked up at Tiffany's doll in confusion and horror as Chucky had just managed to make his way downstairs with an equally surprised and confused look on his face.

"There's two of you?" Was all Andy could bring himself to say as Tiffany's doll picked up one of the broken mirror's glass shards and slit Andy's throat with it. Andy coughed and gasped for air as he choked on his own blood, when Chucky once again lunged at Andy and began stabbing him in the chest repeatedly with his knife. Chucky grunted with aggression as he stabbed his sworn enemy. Tears of relief cascaded down his cheeks and he began to sob softly as Andy's blood splattered all over his face and clothes.

Chucky slowly pulled his bloody knife from Andy's lifeless corpse as he began to tremble weakly. It was finally over. Chucky then turned to look at the Tiffany doll, who had assisted him in the death of his enemy as he figured that she had some explaining to do.

"T-Tiff'?" Chucky asked in slight confusion as the doll smirked at him before giggling lightly.

"Guess again Chuck'..." She spoke in a familiar voice as she smiled at him lovingly.

"Jade?! But...how?!" Chucky gasped in surprise.

"Your ex-wife ambushed me outside of The Chinese Restaurant but don't worry, I took care of her." Jade explained with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh no, Jade...I'm so sorry...I left to protect ya but I guess I was too late..." Chucky apologized, before running a hand through his messy, red hair as more tears streamed down his scarred cheeks. The melted plastic that Jade had covered his scars with had been pulled off by Nica's older sister: Barb'.

"No, don't be...This means I can be with you now..." Jade reassured as she pulled her crying boyfriend into a gentle embrace. For the first time since Chucky had left Seattle, Jade was able to hug him at her height.

"Jade...No..." Chucky sobbed as he pulled away from the hug.

"I'm sorry...Did I...do something?" Jade asked in slight confusion as she felt a small blush of humiliation spread over her cheeks.

"Jade...I love ya...a lot! I actually love ya and I don't wanna put ya through a life of constant pain...Please...just forget about me and transfer your soul into another human's body...Ya have dreams and I'm not gonna let ya give up on everything ya want for me...

Please...just...don't get involved with me..." Chucky begged tearfully.

"Well, that's gonna be a little hard..." Jade sighed sadly as Chucky looked back over at her, in confusion.

"'Cause you're everything I want!" Jade grinned, causing Chucky to blush, before he began to laugh blissfully. The two then happily embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss on the lips. One year later, a Pizza Guy rang the doorbell to Andy's abandoned and decrepit house as he had a rather uncomfortable feeling about this particular location. The Pizza Guy was then surprised when Chucky answered the door, standing on Jade's shoulders.

"Here's a tip for ya; don't stare..." Chucky smirked before slashing both of The Pizza Guy's eyes open with his knife, causing him to drop the pizza. Chucky then lunged at the pizza guy and the poor man screamed in pain and terror as Chucky began to stab him to death while cackling maniacally. Jade chuckled lightly as she picked up the pizza box that The Pizza Guy had just dropped.

"Life is good..." Jade grinned as she watched her new husband murder The Pizza Guy.

THE END...


End file.
